Extraordinary People
by MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Hogwarts AU - Ravenclaw!Jinora and Gryffindor!Kai. Small drabbles of their adventures at Hogwarts.
1. Motivated to Accomplish Something

Motivated to Accomplish Something

"This is quite uncharacteristic of you," Korra laughed. The seventh year was experiencing senioritis was deriving great joy from the poor fifth year boy at the table.

"Shut up Korra."

"Oh come on! The great Kai Xue! Prankster supreme! He's studying for potions?!"

"Yes, now shut up."

"No! This is too good!" She laughed. "Just wait 'till I tell Mako and Bolin! They'll never believe it- Hey! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," he said bluntly. "I need at least an A on the exam." And he slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady closed.

"Isn't he just a ball of sunshine?" Korra asked, still writing a paper airplane to send down to the Hufflepuff common room.

It turns out, that all of the school who saw Kai in the library started pestering him. Especially, much to his dismay, the two last people he wanted to see.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, are studying!" Skoochy laughed.

"Go away snake."

"But you're becoming like my sister!" said Meelo in a disgusted tone.

"Go back to the dungeons or shut up."

"Come on! This never happens! There has to be a reason that you're studying," said Skoochy.

"Do you know how to make a cure for boils?" Kai asked, directing the question at the two first year Slytherins.

"No," Meelo said. "We don't learn that for another three months!"

"Then go away."

"Why do you want to study so much?"

"I need an Acceptable in potions?"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather try to make Professor Tahno's cauldron explode?"

"Not when I have to take this really, really, and did I mention really, important test."

"What happened to the Kai we know and love?"

"He'll be back after the O.W.L.s."

The two first years groaned in frustration and left him to studying.

Everyone seemed to want to bother him, except for one helpful person.

"So that's how the Bezoar works to counteract poisons." Asami explained, pointing to the textbook about the anti-poison.

"Thanks Asami! You're the only one who's helped me instead of just making fun of me."

"Of course Kai," she said. "But why were you studying so much?"

"I think you'll find out in a couple of days."

So Asami waited. She found out later that Kai not only got an A, but and E (Exceeds Expectations), and that Jinora was saying how she needed a dress for the ball.

"Jinora, why did Kai have to study so much?" Asami asked the fifth year.

"Simple," she laughed. "You see, I told him the only way I would go to the ball with him is if he passed his Potions exam."


	2. An Unexpected Turn

**An Unexpected Turn**

"And so when Olaf the Ugly fought against Grongar the Terrible, they….Kai, are you even paying attention?" Jinora asked slightly annoyed. He was messing with wand, carving into the tree behind them. "KAI!"

"Wha-huh?" he stopped what he was doing.

"Kai, The Goblin Wars are a huge part of the History of Magic exam! What are you doing that's more important than that?"

"This…" he said putting the finishing touches on it. It was a carving of a heart with KX+JG inside it.

"That," she said, "is incredibly cheesy."

"This is a Whomping Willow! Give me some credit!"

"If you used half of the effort you used to carve that to study, you wouldn't be getting P's (poor's) on your exams!"

"Oh come on! You're the only one passing that class! Binns puts everyone to sleep! He died of boredom! From himself!"

"That's no excuse."

"Jinora," he whined. When her expression darkened, he started pouting and came closer. "Jin, come on. Don't be like that, please."

"Kai it's just….." she looked at the carving and then flicked her own wand. Instantly the KX and JG switched spots.

"Really Jinora?"

"Yes. Or…." she flicked her wand again and the history of the Goblin Wars carved itself underneath the heart. "Think you can pay attention to this?"

"It took me twenty minutes for that heart! How did you do that?!"

"It's on page 269 in your charms book….speaking of which...guess what we're studying next."

And cue another groan from Kai.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! MerMagicAnaLily here! I just wanted to let you know that I love reviews and I really want some! Please!**

**Also, I have a new story which will soon incorporate these drabbles soon! It's called Kainora Hogwarts! Check it out please! I think you'll love it!**


End file.
